


IKEA futures

by Galadriel1010



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel1010/pseuds/Galadriel1010
Summary: The gang go to IKEA, and Charlie and Matteusz are too cute





	IKEA futures

"You know, I think IKEA might be worse than the tattoo dragon," Tanya grumbled as she trailed behind them. "Charlie is definitely not ready for this."

"You didn't have to come." April nudged her with her shoulder and reached out for Ram's hand. "Come on, it'll be fun. And there's always meatballs."

Charlie looked back over his shoulder at her and frowned. "Meatballs? What are those?"

"Oh my god, they're amazing. We are definitely stopping for meatballs." She looped her free arm through his and looked past him to Matteusz. "It'll be great. I love IKEA."

He rolled his eyes at her and pulled Charlie away so they weren't walking four abreast. "We need bookcases, that's all."

"If all you wanted was bookcases, we could have ordered from Argos. This is way more fun." She grinned and laced her arm through Ram's instead. "I always like looking around all the little houses."

Behind them, Matteusz wrapped his arm around Charlie's shoulders and tugged him close, lips almost pressed to his cheek as he whispered to him. April hadn't realised how tense Charlie was until it melted away and he leaned into Matteusz, a soft smile lighting up his face. They shifted again, hands finding each other so they could walk comfortably. She tugged Ram to the side to look at a basket of cushion covers, just for long enough to let Charlie and Matteusz get ahead of them so she could watch them more comfortably.

Charlie was completely oblivious to her, far too entranced by the barrage of New surrounding him. He kept stopping to rummage through baskets and stare at things until Matteusz pulled him away gently, or joined him to show him how the three-way USB convertor worked or how the boxes stacked in together. Fortunately for April, Ram had got with the program, and he was perfectly willing to try out the sofas or flip through the Swedish design books, anything to keep the boys ahead of them. They shared a grin and he draped his arm over the back of the sofa, wrapping it around her shoulders when she leaned into him.

They reached the first mini apartment, and Charlie tugged Mattuesz in with a bright grin. April held back, but Tanya breezed straight in there, eyes fixed to her phone. When she and Ram finally joined them, Tanya was leaning against the counter in the tiny kitchen, and Charlie and Matteusz were nowhere to be seen. She frowned and Tanya pointed through the doorway. "They went that way."

She nodded and nudged the tap, but curiosity got the better of her. The room they were in was the combined kitchen and living room, with a dining table against the back of the sofa just a few feet from the counters. It was tiny, but useable. But if that was the living room, Charlie and Matteusz must be in either the bathroom or the bedroom... And that she had to see.

Ram grumbled at her, but she ignored him and crept to the doorway. She could hear them talking quietly and she knew she should leave them to it, but... But they were ridiculously cute and she was, honestly, such a fangirl. Just seeing them happy made her happy, and she wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see it. When she finally poked her head around the door, she nearly squeed out loud.

They were lying on the bed, feet up on the protective plastic sheet, and Charlie had his head on Matteusz's chest, one hand laced with his in front of his nose, and Matti's other hand in his hair. She snuck a photo and pressed her phone to her chest, and she was about to sneak away again when Matteusz spoke.

"One day," he whispered, barely audible where she stood, "we will have our own home. No Miss Quill, no parents. Just you and me." He rubbed his fingers against the back of Charlie's head and looked down at him, oblivious to everything else. "We will have a kitchen big enough to have everyone around for parties, and an art studio for you."

Charlie nodded. "We'll share it. You can have your computer and your guitar at one side..."

"And a dog."

"What type of dog?"

Matti kissed the top of his head. "A rescue dog. A little one, that can curl up on the bed with us at night, or lie on our laps when we watch television. And we will take it on walks around all the parks."

"Are dogs allowed on the boats up the river?"

April's heart exploded at that, and it was all she could do to keep quiet. She pulled back and threw herself at Ram, hiding a giggle in his chest. "Oh my god," she whispered. "I can't... They're too cute."

"Yeah, well this isn't buying bookcases." Tanya put her phone away at last and stomped to the doorway, but a second later she was turning back. "Yep, you were right. Let's go get meatballs and leave them to it."

She laughed and grabbed Ram's hand, dragging him to trail with her in Tanya's wake.


End file.
